i'm with the band
by TheNotSoEmoEmu
Summary: inuyasha and kagome are in a band. inuyasha and kagome hate each other. ummmmmm... i SUCK at summaries so please just read. inukag mirsan kinkyhoekagome's fist KINKYHOE BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fight And Accidental Confessions

Don't Own Inuyasha so SHUT UP!

I'm With the Band

"Kagome! Get your lazy ass down here!" Tommy, Kagome's step dad yelled. Kagome crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt with Taking Back Sunday in the front. There were holes in the knees of the pants and they had cargo pockets all over them. The zippers of the pockets were shaped like skulls. The pants were so baggy, the legs covered her shoes, which were also completely black Chuck Taylor converse high-tops.

She jumped down the stairs two and three at a time. Kagome started to make breakfast for her 'father.' Bacon, scrambled eggs and toast with blueberry jam. When she was done, she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

She hopped on her motorcycle, which was black with blood red flames on each side. She put her helmet on, carefully tucking her hair inside, put the key in the ignition, and sped away.

Kagome reached Shikon High in about five minutes, nearly running over two other gothic punks while trying to park.

"Hey! What the hell are you trying to do, bastard?" The girl yelled.

"Yeah! Watch where the hell you're going!" The guy agreed. She took off her black helmet, letting her black raven hair fall to her shoulders. It was then that everybody that was staring at her realized that she was a chick, not a guy.

"What the fucking hell are you guys staring at?" She screamed. Most people looked away, but InuYasha kept on looking. The first thing he noticed was that she had dog ears. _A hanyou. Good luck, bitch. You ain't gonna get it easy around here._

"I SAID STOP STARING AT ME!" She screamed. She ran at him and hit him in the gut hard enough to send him sprawling. He hit the ground with a hard _thud._ He flipped her the finger. She returned the gesture and laughed to herself. She was about to walk away when a preppy looking girl stopped her.

"Why did you do that to my Yashie-poo?" She demanded.

"Yashie-poo? Well, Kinkyho, I yelled at everybody to stop staring at me and he kept on lookin' so I knocked him flat." She answered with a chuckle. Something clicked inside Kikyo. _This can't be Kagome, it just can't be. This is NOT the girl I was friends with back in Kyoto, is it? No, no way. It isn't. It can't be her._ "Kikyo? Where in the seven hells did you get the idea that I was named Kikyo?"

"You smell and look like a girl that moved away from Kyoto when I was a little girl. Someone I _thought _I was friends with." Kagome answered.

"Nope, not her."

"OK, then. Stay away from me, bitch." Kagome said, striding past her with a triumphant smirk on her face.

15 minutes later…

"263…263…Wher in the hell is locker 263!" Kagome yelled. She had been looking for her locker for the past five minutes and was getting really annoyed.

"Um… that's right here." A girl pointed to locker next to her. "I'm Sango, by the way."

"I'm, uh… Kagome."

"Hey! You're that girl that almost ran me and Miroku over! And you're the one that knocked Inuyasha flat!" Sango realized.

"Um… Yeah, sorry 'bout that. So, I take it Inuyasha is this _Yashie-poo_ that bitchy prep was yelling at me about this morning." Kagome said.

"Yep. And that bitch was Kinkyhoe, a.k.a. Kikyo. She's a level one bitch. Lemme see your schedule!" Sango screeched the last sentence. She grabbed the schedule out of Kagome's hands and stared at it for a while.

"Hello, kind lady." A boy said, kissing the back of her hand lightly. "My name is Miroku, may you give me the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Um… My name is Kagome."

"Well, then, lovely Kagome, will you bear my chi" He was hut off by a hand connecting with his face and Sango screeching HENTAI! (pervert) as loud as she could. Kagome soon joined in.

"HENTAI!" She yelled, "Don't you ever touch me like that again!" _SLAP!_

"Ouch! Sango! Don't be rash!" Miroku yelled.

"Miroku! You are such a perv! We just met her! Do you have to grope her already? You're so disgusting! Now, back to the schedules, you and Inuyasha are in all of each other's classes. That means that you are in all of Miroku and my classes except for art, gym, and science. You and Inuyasha will be seeing a lot of each other. Where dod you move from?" Sang asked.

"Kyoto, but are you sure that I'm in _all_ of Inuyasha's classes? I'm so gonna die!" Kagome whined.

"Well, we used to be friends so I know his schedule. He was nice, but then he got popular and turned into a real jerk." Miroku said to her.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked. She tried to stop herself from asking, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Talk to him about it." Was the only answer she got.

"_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" _The bell rang for second period, they had spent all of homeroom chatting out in the hallway.

"Well, see you later, Kags! Miro and I have computers so we'll se you in fourth!" Sango yelled. (Because they didn't have third together, either.) She started walking towards the art room. She was going up the stairs when she smelled _him._ _Oh, crap, here he comes. Wait, this smells like a hanyou, so it couldn't be Inuyasha…..Oh, crap, it is him!_ He thought.

Inuyasha's POV…

_Oh, good, no one's here._ I thought. I closed the door behind me and took off the necklace. I immediately transformed from ningen to youkai. My scent kicked in and I realized I wasn't alone. I smelled a girl. A hanyou girl.

Normal POV…

"Are you going to art, too?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Yeah."

"Guess I'm stuck with you."

"Guess so. We have the same schedule. Sang told me so."

"OK. Whatever. Look, just please don't tell anybody about me being a hanyou, ok?" Inuyasha asked putting the necklace back on.

"Whatever, _Yashie-poo._" Kagome said, smirking.

"Shut up, bitch." Inuyasha said.

"I know that slut of a person you call a girlfriend. I intend to kill her as soon as I get the chance."

"Jealous, are we?" He asked, smirking. (People do way too much or that in this story.)

"No. We were friends in first grade, or at least I _thought _we were. She started being a jerk when she made new friends and then she moved here before the start of second grade." Kagome said, "The full version of the story takes too long to tell."

"Whatever."

"And besides, who _can_ I tell about you being a hanyou? Sango and Miroku probably already know, considering you were friends once, I don't have any other friends, and it wouldn't be very nice to go blabbing off to everybody I meet that you're a hanyou because one, I'm a hanyou, and two, no one would believe me anyway. Hey, why aren't you gus friends anymore?" Kagome said.

"Good point and I'll tell you later, but I do wanna become friends again." Inuyasha said. They walked into the art room and Inuyasha took his seat, Kagome took a seat at an empty table in the back left corner of the room.

"Hello, class." The teacher said.

"Hello Mr. Totosai." The class said in unison.

"I believe we've got a new student. Kagome Higurashi, come introduce yourself to the class."

"Hold your horses, gramps, I'm comin'." She walked up to the front of the room and said, "I'm Kagome. I'm a hanyou. I hear ya say one thing about my mixed blood. I'll kick your ass so hard; you won't be able to sit down right for a week, at the very least."

"Miss Higurashi! That is quite enough! Office! Now!"

"How 'bout ya try and make me, you old hoe bag?" Kagome said, cracking her knuckles.

Sensing defeat, Mr. Totosai told her to take the seat next to Inuyasha. The two both groaned.

"OK! Quiz the person sitting next to you! Test on Friday. Free period after you finish!" Totosai yelled.

Fifteen minutes later…..

"You got them all right, Kagome, wow! You've never even seen these questions before!" Ayame said. She hadn't paired up with her, but heard her answers and she'd gotten them all right as well. Just then, Kagome's cell rang.

K- What the fuck do you want, Hito?

H- Do you have a drummer yet?

K- No, I don't have a freaking drummer yet!

H- Well, we need one, and quick. We've got band practice at four o'clock today.

K-I know! I know we're desperate, bit if we're soooo desperate, then shouldn't you be looking, too?

"I'll be the drummer, if you let me. I've played drums and the bass since I was six." Inuyasha cut in.

K- I have a drummer now.

H- Good. See you at four. Bye.

'Click!'

"Band practice today at four, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Keh. Whatever."

"Now all we need is lyrics." She said, biting the tip of her eraser. "Oh we should just do these!" She said. She pulled out a notebook out of her pile of books and folders and began writing lyrics from a book of how to play the electric guitar parts of songs and the lyrics to them on notebook paper.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream   
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

"This one, too." She muttered and resumed writing.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-Kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

"And this one." She said.

Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how Whatsername has been 

Seems that she disappeared without a trace  
Did she ever marry 'ol Whatshisface  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how Whatsername has been

Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago 

The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head   
I must confess  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
From so long ago  
Go-go-go!

And in the darkest  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time  
forgetting you, but not the time...

The rest of the period went on much like this. She got many more lyrics down on notebook paper and was done five minutes before the period ended.

"You have a nice voice." Inuyasha commented.

"Shit! Was I singing out loud again? Damnit!" Kagome said. She turned bright red but thanked Inuyasha for the compliment. The bell rang and she ran to her third period class, that is, she was, until she heard an all to familiar voice behind her. It was Kikyo.

"Yashiii!" She whined, "Where are you goinggggg?"

Kagome stepped in-between the two. "Kinkyho, so we meet again." She punched Kinkyho in the face, and then kicked her in the gut, the she picked her up and said, "This is for all the times you laughed, teased, and made fun of me when we were younger." And threw her through the wall.

"Higurashi, Kagome, report to the office immediately. Higurashi, Kagome, report to the office immediately." She walked away with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Wow. She kicks ass when she's pissed." Miroku whispered to Sango. She just nodded.

_Thought she's would've put up at least a little bit of a fight._ Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" She recognized the voice, it was Inuyasha.

"Why are you so happy? I just beat the shit out of your sorry-ass excuse for a girlfriend." Kagome asked.

"Ex sorry-ass excuse for a girlfriend. Anyway, congrats, first trip to the principle." Kagome gulped.

"Awwww… is big bad Kagome afraid of the principle?" Inuyasha teased.

"Not him."

"Parents?"

"None."

"God parents?"

"Gone."

"Grandparents?"

"Dead."

"Well then who?" Inuyasha asked.

"My abusive step dad that beats me! There! Happy now?" She screamed. She put her hand over her mouth and ran away when she realized whet she'd just said.

"I had no idea. That's why she's so hardcore." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Inuyasha! You bastard! Look at what you've done!" Sango yelled. _SLAP!_ She slapped him across the face.

"Keh, I didn't know."

"And what's all this shit about you wanting to become friends with Miroku and me again? I told Kagome and I'll tell you, Hell will freeze over before that happens! And plus, you should be apologizing to Kagome right now!" She screeched. (She's really good at that, isn't she? She seems to do that a lot.)

"Going." He said and walked off to find her.

He finally found her in a girls bathroom next to the office. Forgetting the fact that it was a ladies' room, he walked in and saw Kagome leaning against a wall crying. The hallways he had taken were empty, so he'd long sing removed the necklace. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw her. He didn't know why, but it made him feel really bad that she was crying all because of him. That's when he noticed the small river o blood running down her wrist. She hadn't noticed him so he walked up to her and pulled up her sleeve. He gasped at what he saw.

"I got you _this_ upset? Kagome what the hell were you thinking? You cut yourself!" Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I didn't mean to"

"Inuyasha, you're in your hanyou form, in a girls bathroom, and to top it all off, you're hugging me. What type of drug are you on that's making you act all weird like this?" She asked jokingly, "And no, it wasn't you. It was just all of the really upsetting childhood memories." And with that she walked out of the room.


	2. Sorry it's taking so long

Sorry the update is taking so long, I'll have it up by next Tuesday…

TheNotSoEmoEmu


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ALL HAIL THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, FOR SHE OWNS INU YASHA AND I DO NOT… .:Sniff sniff:.**

**Chapter Two of: I'm with the Band: Reunited with Old Friends**

**Hey readers… thanks for being so patient with me… sorry it took so long. Ok, so I realized that I kind of made Inu and Kagome friends by the middle of the first chapter, but Kagome isn't still completely sure if she wants to be friends or not so that's why Kagome is suspicious when Sango says "… go to the mall with the _guys_ and me." Umm… Inu Yasha showed up for tryouts, but then he went back to the school as soon as they found out that there wasn't going to be tryouts, whereas Kagome took the long way and walked instead of ran… that's how Inuyasha was able to make amends with the other two before Kagome was in the building.**

The rest of the day went on and it was uneventful and dull. Finally, it was time for soccer tryouts. Some of the students showed up, all hoping to make the team. They didn't need to have a tryout, though, because just enough people showed up to make one whole team.

_Ugh… I have to be on the same team as Inuyasha now. Oh, well. At least I made the team. Well, I guess it might be okay to be on the same team as him, as far as I know, he's not really _that_ bad of a guy, after all, I barely know him._ Kagome was walking back to the school, when suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by Sango, who wanted to know why she wasn't at tryouts at that time. Kagome explained why they didn't need to have a tryout for the team because there weren't enough people to have a tryout.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go to the mall with the guys and me?" Sango asked.

"Guy_s_?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Umm… yeah. About that… heh heh. It's a funny story, really. See, Inuyasha and 'Roku made amends and their friends now… just give him a chance, Kagome, he's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Please?"

Sango sounded desperate, so Kagome reluctantly agreed, "Do I have to??" She had asked at first, but Sango gave her the puppy face and Kagome said, "Okay, but you owe me big time!"

"Great! I have to go tell them, I'll be right back." Sango said cheerily.

"No need. Are you gorgeous ladies ready to go?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin. Sango merely rolled her eyes, Inuyasha yelled at him and hit him upside the head, and Kagome beat the living shit out of him and yelled, "Watch it, Houshii!!!"

"Awww, Kagome, I'm hurt, why the last names?" The monk asked while wiping an imaginary tear from his face.

"Shove it, Houshii." Kagome said simply.

"You're so much more fun when you're in a better mood, honey." The lecher said.

"Can you stop flirting with Inuyasha's _girlfriend_ and get in the freaking car!!" Sango yelled at him.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everybody on school grounds to stop and stare at them.

"There's nothing here to see, pathetic weaklings. Please go back to your pointless activities." Kagome said calmly.

"Wow, Kagome is controlling her temper? I didn't know you had it in you, Kags." Sango teased.

"I'm not controlling my temper, I feel no need to get temperamental over things that honestly have no point and are only meant to be funny… even if it fails to do so."

"Umm… smaller words please, we stupid people don't have the smallest idea of what you just said." Inuyasha said.

"It means that I don't get upset over little things that don't matter, moron." Kagome said to the idiot of the group.

"Oh… I knew that, I just wanted to see if you knew what you were talking about." Inuyasha tried to cover up the fact that he'd had no idea of what she had said before she explained.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, can we just go now?"

"Mmhmm... let's go." Sango said, she got into Miroku's car and he climbed in after her.

"Uhh… I walked, so I need a ride." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever, just come on, would you?" Kagome held out a spare helmet to him and told him to put it on as she tucked her hair inside the pitch black helmet with a barbed-wire design around the top.

Kagome then said, "Get on." And she pointed to her motorcycle.

"You can hold onto the bars that are below your seat, or you can hold onto my waist, although I'd prefer that you used the bars." Despite her request, he put his arms around her waist and held on tight, afraid that he might fall off if he didn't. ((What a loser.))

Kagome plugged her chord into her 40 Gig Video iPod that let her plug in two sets of headphones. ((incase you don't know what I'm talking about, its this chord that you plug into the headphone jack on your mp3 player or whatever, and it has two headphone jacks on the other end that you plug two sets of headphones into.)) She plugged in two sets of headphones and gave the other sets to everyone's favorite hanyou and turned her iPod on. My Chemical Romance started blaring out of the headphones that they had on and it made Inuyasha wince. Kagome noticed so she turned it down. She then said, "You're such an idiot, you know that?"

"Uhh… why??" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, let's see. Reason one: you're afraid that you'll fall off the motorcycle so you grab my waist. Reason two: you can't even stand my loud music… and it's not even that loud." Kagome stated evenly.

"HEY! How did you know I was afraid that I was going to fall off??" Inuyasha demanded.

"You just told me, dimwit." Kagome replied with a smirk, even though he couldn't see it because she was in front of him.

"…"Inuyasha couldn't find a good comeback in his pea-sized brain, so he remained silent.

"HELLO!! INUYASHA!! WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, waving her hand in front of his face.

He hadn't heard a word she had said, but he realized her hand waving and snapped out of the war he was having with his demon half about weather Kagome was sexy or not.

"Oh! Hey, look, we're at the mall!" The oblivious boy said.

"No shit, Yash." Kagome said, obviously unimpressed with his little space-out. Inuyasha just glared at her at this remark.

Then, for a reason unbeknownst to Kagome, he said, "I was debating whether you're se-" and then stopped himself and blushed ((awww… how cute. Inuyasha's blushing)).

"You were debating **_WHAT_**??" Kagome all but yelled the last word. She had an idea of what he might have been about to say, but doubted it. He wouldn't think that about her. They **_HATED_** each other, right??

"Ummm… NOTHING!!" Inuyasha said quickly. "It was nothing, really."

"And you're sure about this?" Kagome questioned warily, pretending to eye him suspiciously, while she was really checking him out. _He's hot._ Kagome thought._ WAIT!! I did _**NOT**_ just think that! Bad Kagome!! Bad, bad, bad!! No thoughts like that about the idiot!!_ Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha eyeing her like she was crazy.

"Are you okay, you just slapped yourself." Inuyasha questioned.

"Ummm… yeah. I'm fine." She said. _That was supposed to be a mental slap… I'm such an idiot!! _Kagome thought.

"Keh. Whatever, it's not like I cared or anything." Inuyasha said.

"Well, _excuse _me, dog-boy, but you did ask, you know." Kagome stated, putting emphasis on excuse.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha said. And with that, he walked over to Sango and Miroku.

0123456789 – With Sango and Miroku five minutes earlier – 9876543210

Miroku got out of the car and opened the door for Sango. He held out a hand to help her out of the vehicle, which earned him a new red handprint on his cheek.

"Oops, sorry, Miroku, I didn't mean to hit ya that hard. But, really, I'm perfectly capable of getting out of your car on my own, you know." Sango half apologized.

"It's alright, my dear lady Sango, for I- "SLAP!!!!

"My Kami, Miroku, just shut the hell up, would you??" Sango practically screamed.

"Please forgive m- hey, look at Inuyasha and Kagome over there." Miroku said, dropping the first part of what he was about to say so he could focus his attention on the scene before him.

"Never thought I'd see the day when little puppy-boy over there would blush at ANYONE, let alone our little Kagome." Sango said.

Then they heard Kagome yell, "You were debating **_WHAT??_**" really loudly… enough for everyone in the parking lot to stare at the two in utter confusion and dismay. One lady shook her head at them while muttering something that sounded strangely like. "Teenagers these days." And walk away.

Then Inu and Kags just argued for a little while longer. Then Inuyasha did the oh-so-infamous "Keh." and started walking towards them.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what was that all about, huh??" Miroku asked a perverted grin spread across his smug face.

"Nothing, now shut it, lecher." Inuyasha muttered.

"Now why can't you just try to see things from my point of view for once, Yash?" Miroku inquired, already knowing the answer was going to be something smart.

"I can't stick my head that far up my ass." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. Kagome found this quite funny, and was rolling around on the ground laughing her head off, which earned her numerous stares from various passersby.

"Kagome, repeat after me… Goos Fra-ba." Sango said, trying to calm her down.

"Goos blah-blah." Kagome said.

"No, no, not blah-blah, Kagome, Fra-ba." Sango attempted, but it was no use, she was still going insane. (an… If you don't get it that was from the movie "Anger Management")

"And I thought even the dumbest people had at least half of a brain cell." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

That shut Kagome up immediately, and she replied, "I AM NOT BY ANY MEANS STUPID, I'M JUST SPEDICAL!!" ((Spedical is word my friend Jen made up, it's a mix between sped and special.))

"Spedical??" Inuyasha asked, walking towards the entrance of the mall.

"Oh, at my old school, my friends and I made up words all the time, as well as excuses for the stuff we did, or the times we missed our homework assignments. Spedical is a mixture of the words special ed and special."

"What was your most far-fetched homework excuse? I'm pretty sure I've gotten you beat no matter what you say." Inuyasha said.

"It was destroyed in a freak accident involving a hippo, a toaster, and a bag of frozen peas; you don't want to know the details." Kagome said smugly. "Beat that."

"Ummm… I don't think I can, I mean, you really got all the bases covered on that one. Seriously, who comes up with a 'bag of frozen peas' in an excuse for a missed homework assignment??" Inuyasha said.

"But, I'm guessing no one fell for it??" Sango questioned.

"My English teacher thought it was quite amusing, so he let it go." Kagome said. They walked into the mall, and headed straight for Hot Topic. They basically bought the whole frigging store and then went to Spencer's when Kagome saw some people she never expected to see.

"Kagome!" She heard someone yell. She turned around to see none other than Haley, Briana, and Alyssa, her three best friends from her old school.

"What are you peepzles doing here?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, we got expelled from that school, so our parents decided to send us here. Right now we're living with my grandparents, but all they ever do is play cards, and that gets kind of boring, so we came to the mall." Haley summed up in only one breath.

"Oh, okay, you were talking so fast so the only things I heard were expelled, grandparents, cards, and mall." Kagome said looking quite lost.

"We were expelled, are living with Haley's grandparents, they only play card games and that's boring, so we came to the mall." Alyssa summed up.

"OH!" Briana and Kagome said at the same time.

"You mean you didn't get that either? You already know the story!" Haley yelled.


	4. MY APOLOGIES

JEEZ… I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A YEAR!!! It's just that my mom kinda kicked me off the site for a while and blocked it so I couldn't get on, but I'm working on a new chappie right now, so I APOLOGIZE GREATLY!!!

A TRILLION APOLOGIES!!!!

Emily

Ps. If you have myspace, you can friend me if you want.


End file.
